


Red String

by agiddything



Series: Red String [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agiddything/pseuds/agiddything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sees red strings that connect soul mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red String

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 2012 sterek holiday card exchange.

Many of the strings lead outside of Beacon Hills. Even among the married couples. Not everyone finds their soulmates in the same town they grow up. A lot don’t find them at all. Lydia and Jackson – their strings don’t lead to each other. They lead to other places.

The Sheriff’s used to be bright red; he had found the other end of his string. Stiles remembers trying to grab it when he was younger. His fingers passed through. He asked why, and his mother had laughed and given him a funny look. She didn’t see them. No one else could. The Sheriff’s string dangles now, frayed like it has been hacked. It’s brown, but lately Stiles has seen the string brightening, especially when Mrs. McCall is near.

Scott’s string has been getting brighter too. Then Stiles sees the string connect to Allison the new girl and claps his friend on the back. Good luck, congratulations.

Stiles wonders about his own. It was bright when he was a child, then in middle school it faded to the same muted red as so many others in the town. It bursts into red again, and Stiles is tempted to follow it, find where it leads. But everything happens at once – bodies, bites, bats – and okay, he just doesn’t have the attention span for it all.

He snarks at Scott while they search for the inhaler. Though he makes a silent promise to be patient while Scott waxes poetically about Allison’s dimples because, well, soulmates, that doesn’t mean he’s going to let every word about her perfect strands of hair go without his special brand of commentary.

Scott searches through leaves. Stiles feels a tug on his left ring finger and looks up.

At the other end of his string is Derek Hale.


End file.
